vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
|-|Unicorn= |-|Season 6 Premiere onward= |-|Human= Summary Starlight Glimmer was the main antagonist of Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and later one of the show's main protagonists. She was under the belief that life would be better if no pony had differences or different cutie marks and that way, nobody would feel pain or misery due to being perceived as lesser. During the finale of Season 6, Starlight saves the rest of the main cast from Queen Chrysalis, helping to free and reform the other Changelings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | 10-B Name: Starlight Glimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Likely late teens to early 20s Classification: Unicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Self-Levitation (Can do this with greater ease than Twilight, almost as if she had natural flight with how casual it is), can fire projectile blasts, protective forcefields in different shapes, such as bubble-shaped, shield-shaped or diamond shaped, can repel people away with a large circular blast, can freeze people in place, can take away one's unique abilities, talents, and personalities, Time and Space Manipulation (Can travel to any point in time or space that she wants to at will. Can perform this on other people with ease as well), Can force other people to talk uncontrollably, Transmutation, Duplication, Mind Control, can increase her speed with "Accelero", Can cause paralysis with her telekinesis, likely far more (Stated to have more magical ability than Twilight), Age Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: At least Island level+ '''(Comparable to most of the Mane 6) | At least '''Island level+, likely higher (Contended with Alicorn Twilight Sparkle in a fight, Twilight herself stating Starlight's magical abilities surpassed her own. Later episodes portray the two as comparable to each other.) | Average Human Speed: Peak Human while on foot. Higher with "Accelero". Relativistic with levitation (Comparable to Alicorn Twilight) | Unchanged | Normal Human, possibly Athletic Human (Was able to land a successful backflip from a few feet) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25, possibly Class K (Likely on par with the rest of the Mane 6) | Unknown | Average Human Striking Strength: Island Class+ | Island Class+, much higher with magic | Human Class Durability: Island level+ | At least Island level+, likely higher (Can fight equally with Twilight Sparkle in battle) | Human level Stamina: Likely Above Average (Has roughly the same stamina as Twilight, as both were tired after the fight). Range: Dozens of meters with magic, likely farther | Can travel through space and time with her strongest magic. Standard Equipment: Has no extra equipment Intelligence: A Genius, outsmarted Twilight on a multitude of occasions Weaknesses: Was once blinded by her own beliefs and unable to realize the long-term consequences of any of her actions. Has since changed and now, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation' *'Equality Spell:' Can take away anybody's unique attributes, such as speed or physical strength, and make them completely average. *'Time Spell:' Can travel to any point in time or space at will. Is able to use this on other people as well to transport them. Can rig the spell to track another's time travel and instantly follow them without needing to actually manually execute the spell again. *'Accelero:' Increases her running speed. When combined with "Similo Duplexis", she can use it to make a clone of herself. *'Mind Control Spell:' Combination of the spells: "Fiducia Compelus", "Cogeria" and "Persuadere". Anybody affected by this spell will follow Starlight's commands in a literal sense. It's hard to be reversed and if it is, the victim will have a headache as a side effect. Key: Season 5 Premiere | Season 5 Finale onward | Equestria Girls Human Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Little Pony Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Age Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6